Prophecy
by Morganna
Summary: 10 years after the fight to save all of Endiness, the surviving dragoons are legendary heroes, but when a new evil rises, they must give the dragoon stones to seven unsuspecting youths, destined to fight.
1. Prologue

Prophecy:  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lod. I do, however, own the new dragoons and all other characters not seen in the game. If I did own Lod, I would be making a sequel or prequel to the original, instead of writing this fic.  
A group of priestesses bowed in front of a great pedestal, chanting in a language known only to those of their lineage. The leader walked up to the pedestal, now spewing bluish-black smoke, opened a book of black magic and recited the words written in it's accursed pages.  
  
"Bringer of Suffering,  
Bringer of Death,  
Come before us now,  
And bring us the End!"  
  
He took a long blade and sliced his hand along the palm, "With my blood, you will pass from the place of darkness to our world, and breed chaos and destruction where ever you go!" With a grimace of pain, he wiped his hand on the pedestal. The smear grew brighter and brighter, until the whole thing was glowing.  
  
The leader backed off, an insane smile on his face, until the pedestal exploded. Bluish-black smoke filled the room, choking the priestesses and their leader in the suffocating haze. All the torches went out, except for a glow coming from the place where the pedestal had been. A priestess screamed, and all was silent.  
  
Outside, the full moons shined, the animals were quiet, as if knowing what evil had happened, and in Fletz, a young girl woke up screaming.  
  
Author's note: Yeah, it's short! So sue me! It's really late at night and I'm tired. But don't worry, I promise the next chapter will be longer. I also promise to explain what this all means. I'll just tell you now: that thing that came out of the pedestal is not a happy camper. Morganna 


	2. Chapter 1: Sari and Sean

Prophecy:  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: As you probably already know, I do not own lod. Poor me, life is cruel! I do own several well developed characters (at least I like to think so) and other people not seen in the game.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Help me! Someone help me!" the girl screamed, awakened from her horrifying dream. Someone was shaking her, "Let go! Help!"   
  
"Sari! Sari, it's all right! I'm right here!" she opened her eyes and looked into the blue ones of her brother. He had stopped shaking and was just holding her by her shoulders. He looked scared, "What happened? You scared the hell out of me!"  
  
"I, I guess I had a bad dream..." she looked around. There they were, in their house in Fletz. Definitely not in some weird country with pedestals and strange rituals.   
  
"I'd say! You nearly woke up the whole town! What was it about anyway?" he was hoping for a straight answer. Instead his sister burst out crying. Sari threw herself on him, trembling and sobbing. He just sat there, awkwardly patting her back. His sister wasn't one to cry.  
  
"It was horrible, Sean. I was in this freaky castle, and there was some kind of ceremony going on. There were priestesses and a pedestal and a man went up and cut his hand!" she took a breath, "The pedestal exploded and there was a scream and then nothing! It was so vivid, I swear I could smell the smoke from the alter." Sari wiped her eyes on her hand. Sean just looked at her, concern on everyone of his features.  
  
"That does sound really scary, but you have to remember that dreams aren't real," Sean stood up. He was so tall, his head almost hit the ceiling. His six feet dwarfed Sari's five foot three. Besides that they could have been twins. They both had reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. Both had freckles and stubborn chins. Though Sean had just reached manhood (he had turned 14 in the last month), he still looked like a boy and for that wasn't taken seriously very often, "What did you learn at school today?"  
  
"Um, ancient winglie customs and magic." Sari replied, pretty much recovered from the incidence.  
  
"That explains it! You must have been thinking about magic and that created the dream." He stated. Sean had done extensive research on the human psychology and was proud to show off what he had learned.  
  
Sari wasn't interested in that stuff, "Yeah, I guess that could be it..."  
  
"I'm sure it is! Now you go back to sleep and I promise you won't have any more nightmares if you just push out all that magic stuff." he smiled at her and then got into his own feather bed.  
  
I doubt it, Sari thought, pulling the blankets over her, whenever I try not to think of things, I always think of them more. But eventually her brain quieted down and she fell asleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
Author's note: Okay. Longer, but boring. I got to get this perfect! A few explanations. The reason they are learning about winglies is because I figure after the end of the game, winglies finally came out of hiding and people started learning about them. Sari's going to be more of an action girl and Sean's going to be more of a bookworm. I wonder what dragoon they'll get. Not going to tell yet! Okay, for the next chappy, one of the surviving dragoons are going to come to Fletz. Which one will come?  
  
1)Dart, the brave  
2)Miranda, the bitchy  
3)Albert, the smart  
4)Haschel, the old (just kidding)  
5)Kongol, the seriously strong  
6)Meru, the cheerful  
  
You decide. Review and tell me your answer. Morganna 


	3. Chapter 2: Dragoon Festival

Prophecy:  
Chapter Two  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. Don't own the game, don't own the characters, but I do own all my characters, including Sean and Sari, and I am proud of them. So bugger off okay! (please read the chapter, don't mind me)  
Sari woke to the sound of birds singing outside her window and the smell of breakfast. Sean was already up, as always, and was looking out the window. The events of last night were nearly forgotten, just a nagging feeling at the back of her mind. What was at her attention now was the commotion outside.   
  
"What's going on? Some kind of parade?"  
  
"No idea. There's so many people talking all at once that I can't make anything out of what they're saying." Sean replied. He looked at her, "How are you? No more nightmares I hope."  
  
"Nope. Just deep, dreamless sleep," She got out of bed and stretched. She joined her brother at the window, "I bet you were right. Just my mind using school work to make up bad dreams," Sari smiled, "You think that can get me out of History class, on account of over stress?"  
  
"You can try, but I doubt it," He got up, "Come on, Mom's making breakfast."  
  
"Ooh, yummy," Sari declared, "What did we do to get so pampered..." she faked a faint.   
  
"Stop goofing around, Sari." Sean grumbled.  
  
***  
  
Sari and Sean's parents were quite wealthy. Their mother worked at the palace and their father was an apothecary. So they both knew quite a bit about mixing herbs to make poultices and potions.  
  
Their mother was down in the kitchen making eggs. When she looked up at them they could tell she was excited about something. Her eyes had a mischievous glint to them.   
  
"You are not going to believe what is happening today!" Their mother said in a playful way, and then, when it looked she couldn't hold it in any more, she blurted it out, "One of the Legendary Dragoons is coming to Fletz!"   
  
"What!" Sari and Sean in different tones.  
  
"Mom! This is great! A chance to meet one of the Legends! They haven't been to Fletz for 10 years!" Sean was breathless, "I have been waiting to meet them!"  
  
Sari wasn't so excited, "This is pretty cool, but why are they coming? I mean, they don't even come for 10 years, and all of a sudden they show up? Don't you think that's a little weird? Their national heroes, should I say international, and they don't even visit the towns they saved, acknowledge their fans..."  
  
"Your just jealous because you were to young to remember when they were first here," he looked at her, shaking his head, "You really should have seen them, Sari. There was this special thing about them, that made you know they were important. This whole country is in their debt."  
  
"I know, I know. Fletz was in trouble. The Gherich gang was taking it over and the Dragoons drove them out," Sari sat down at the table, "I want you to understand, I'm thankful for what they did, but I'm just not understanding why after all this time their coming now, without any warning."  
  
Sean shrugged, not getting his sister's logic. He turned back to their mother, "So, which one is coming anyway?"   
  
"No one knows, not even the King. He just got the message and is holding this huge celebration in the Dragoon's honour." She started getting ready for her work at the palace, "Finish your breakfast and you can join in the festivities. I have to get to the palace, and your father is already at the store. There's going to be a lot of people coming from all over Tiberoa and he's expecting many costumers."  
  
"We'll check on him. Bye mom!" Sari called. As soon as her mother was out of sight, she took her food and put it in the cat's dish.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sean asked, in the middle of eating his food.  
  
"If I don't eat now, I'll have tons of room for the food at the festival," Sari replied, "Now don't give me that look, it isn't wasted, the cat will love it!"   
  
"Okay, whatever you say," he finished quickly, and then ran out the door behind her.   
  
***  
  
As soon as they were outside, they headed through the throng to the town square. This was the center for many plays, parades and celebrations. It was heightened so from it you could see the whole town at the back and the palace at the front. The twin towers sparkled in the early sunlight. Only Princess Lisa and King Zior lived there now. Princess Emille had gone to Bale to marry King Albert and rule Serdio. That also happened 10 years ago, thought Sari, right after the Legendary Dragoons saved the world from destruction. She still couldn't understand why they hadn't come after all this time. Maybe they were busy, but 10 years was a really long time.  
  
Oh well, they probably had their reasons, she thought as she ran to catch up with Sean who had reached their father's store and was talking to him.  
  
"Hello children, so I guess your mother told you what was happening," he smiled, "Isn't it exciting! There are so many people looking for medical herbs I'm getting lots of business!"   
  
"Sari!" Sean called. He had climbed to the overhang above the store so he could see over the people, "I think the Dragoon might be coming, people are getting more excited!"  
  
She climbed up to join him and waited. A stallion came riding through the crowd and came to stop in the middle of the square. The horseman was wearing a long, dirty cloak. He looked like he had traveled a long way very quickly. No one could tell who he was. Whispers spread through the group until he reached up to pull off his hood. When it was off, a great cheer rose up from the crowd. He looked surprised and his horse did a double-take, but he quickly calmed it down.  
  
"Which one is it, Sean?" Sari asked. She had heard descriptions, but most of them were outrageous. She had never actually seen any of them.  
  
"It's Dart! The leader of the Legendary Dragoons!" He yelled over the roar of the crowd, "Holder of the Red Eyed Dragoon Stone!" He looked so happy, being only four when he last saw them, Sari felt a little jealous she couldn't remember.  
  
Meanwhile the Dragoon was escorted to the podium, still looking a little dazed at the size of the crowd. King Zior introduced him, then gestured for him to speak. As soon as he opened his mouth, the crowd quieted.  
  
"I thank you on behave of the rest of the Dragoons, and I am sorry they could not make it. I am very pleased that you put in so much work and effort to make this great festival in my honour, but I am afraid I cannot enjoy it." Dart turned serious, "I am here on very important business. I must speak with King Zior, his daughter and... a young woman named Sari." He looked around, "She is the daughter of an Apothecary and is about 12 years old."  
  
"Sari! That's you!" Sean said. He looked excited.  
  
"No, it can't be me! Are you sure it isn't Sarah?" she was scared and she didn't know why. She just had this incredibly strong feeling that if she went to talk to the Dragoon Dart, it could only be very bad.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll come with you!" Sean urged, "Sari, you should be honoured!"  
  
"No, I'm not!" she cried, but reluctantly followed her brother to the podium, hundreds of eyes on her, going towards something she felt very sure she should be running away from.  
Well, there you have it, the longest chapter I have ever written for this story. I hope it wasn't to long and boring for you. I promise the next one will be more exciting. Please don't give up on me yet! Sorry to all those who wanted others besides Dart, I just had trouble figuring out how each one would appear in Fletz.And every opinion I got was different. One said Miranda, one said Meru, one said Albert and one said Dart. So I did eeny meeny miney moe and got Dart (Oh and whoever said Dart and Sari could hook up, I hope that was a misunderstanding, Dart is 33 in this and Sari is 12)   
Morganna 


	4. Chapter 3: The Evil in The West

Prophecy:  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the game or characters. I wish I did, but hey, I wish I had a million dollars, and that's not going to happen. I do own Sari and Sean and anyone else that might come into my story that wasn't in Lod.  
  
Sari and Sean were escorted to the castle following the Dragoon Dart, the King and the Princess. They entered the castle, the whisperings of hundreds of people behind them. Sean gaped at the wall tapestries, the marble staircase, and the statues of the former kings on either side of the entrance. Sari could just stare at the back of Dart's head. She still had a weird feeling that she didn't want to be there.   
  
Why does he want to see me? she asked herself, it's not like I'm an important person or anything. I'm so nervous lately and that's not like me. I just can't shake this feeling.   
  
"Sari, are you okay?" Sean asked. He looked concerned again, almost the same as he did last night when she had the nightmare, "You look a little apprehensive,"  
  
"No, I'm fine, just thinking," she forced a smile, but she knew it was only half-hearted. I've got to stop scaring him, he cares so much about me. She looked ahead. They were just entering the Chamber of the Sun, where all the gatherings in the King's court took place. The King and Princess Lisa proceeded to their thrones and Dart walked up to the balcony. Sari and Sean just stayed where they were, not exactly knowing where to stand.   
  
"Well, Dragoon Dart, you have brought us here, completely refusing to engage in my celebration that I worked so hard to produce," King Zior said huffily.  
  
"Father please! Can't you tell that he is tired. He has obviously traveled a very long way!" Lisa turned to the Dragoon, looking across the sea, "Are you in need of refreshment, Sir Dart?"   
  
"No, I'm fine, and there is no need for formalities. I have come to discuss with you a very important matter," Dart replied, starting into his story, "There is something strange going on in the far West, farther even than the Death Frontier."  
  
"But there is no land farther west than that!" the King started.   
  
"We thought that too, but since no one lives there, except the Winglies, how do we know? The Winglies will not tell us anything anyway, which we found a little suspicious. So, when we heard a rumor of a land in the far West, the other Dragoons and I decided to see for ourselves."  
  
"We decided it would be too hard for any mode of transportation, besides flying, to travel across the Death Frontier." Dart continued, "So we used our dragoons to make the journey. We reached Ulara, the Wingly city. The Winglies warned us it would be too dangerous to go there, but we were determined. We thought we had fought the worst, and we were over confident." he sighed, suddenly looking older than he was, "We should have listened. When we reached the far western side of the Death Frontier, all we saw was death and destruction. There had definitely been a civilization, but it was completely ruined as far as we could see."  
  
"So we explored. Everywhere we looked there were houses burned down, cropped smashed, livestock slaughtered. The smell of death was suffocating. There was blood every where..." Dart's voice drifted into a whisper. It seemed like he had forgotten that there was anyone else in the room, caught in his own thoughts.  
  
"Um, Sir Dart?" Princess Lisa asked gently. The Dragoon looked up, startled.  
  
"Oh... yes, you must understand. I've seen death and violence, especially during the war between Sandora and Basil, but this was to a horrible extent. If this had been a war, they would have taken the valuable resources. But this was just senseless killing." Dart replied, "We started to look for explanations to what had happened. We passed over a forest separating two villages. When the other village came into view, we saw a man running down the street. I started to call out to him, then I noticed this shadow floating over him. It was a large cloud of billowing, black smoke. He seemed to be running away from it. It overcame him and then engulfed him."  
  
"I moved to help him, but the shadow started to lift back up. Nothing but bones and blood were left behind. Albert flew to the ground, but we already knew there was nothing to find. All of a sudden, the shadow moved towards Albert. He dodged it, but it was as if the shadow knew we were there. We attacked it, but it had no effect. We had no idea how to fight something like that. We were forced to retreat to Ulara." He stopped, but it wasn't because his story was done, it was because he noticed that Sari was watching him very closely, "Yes, what would you like?"  
  
Sari jumped at having this question directed at her, "I'm sorry," she ignored Sean giving her a 'what are you doing?' look "I'm was just wondering what this has to do with Sean and I,"  
  
"I'm getting to that. Though your brother does not have to be involved. It was only you I wanted to see," Dart glanced at Sean, looking him over.  
  
No! I can't let Sean leave! I just can't! she thought worriedly. Out loud she stated calmly, "I would prefer to have him here, if you don't mind."  
  
"As you wish," the Dragoon replied, and he continued on with his story, "When we arrived at Ulara, some Winglies looked surprised to see us back so soon, others... well they didn't think we would come back at all. The only one who didn't seem surprised was Charle Framha. She solemnly asked us to come to her home. Charle told us that she had known for a long while about the evil growing in the far west. It had destroyed many villages, but the devastation never seemed to satisfy it. She had hoped that when it reached the desert of the Death Frontier, it would believe that there was nothing left, but..."  
  
"But you went there, and now it knows that there is an even bigger civilization on this side of the desert," Sari finished for him.  
  
"Sari, you shouldn't talk that way to someone of such importance!" Sean scolded her, "He helped save the world for crying out loud!"  
  
"But it's true."  
  
"What?!" Sean cried, turning to the Dragoon.  
  
"It's true. Now the evil knows about the rest of Endiness, and it will move across the desert. It will strike the areas in the Death Frontier first, then Mille Seseau, Tiberoa, and finally, Serdio. And we have no idea how to stop it." Dart shook his head and was silent.  
  
"None?" Princess Lisa asked quietly.  
  
"Well, there may be a chance, and that is why I asked you to join us here, Sari. Charle told us about something she had discovered. How she found out about the evil was not not the way we did. She found a oracle that stated when the evil appeared, people who have the powers of dragons must pass them onto new warriors who will be led by... well, you Sari."  
  
The next thing Sari saw was the ceiling, then the worried faces of Sean and the Fire Dragoon looking down at her, and then everything went black.  
  
Sorry this took so long to update. I kind of got writer's block, and then got carried away with homework and forgot about it. But since summer's coming, I'll have lot's of time to update. Please tell me what you think. 


	5. Chapter 4: Siblings

Prophecy:  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lod. I wonder what would happen if I said I did? Would guys in black suits come and take me away? They might put me in jail... Nah I doubt it. I watch too much T.V.   
  
Even though only two people reviewed (Thank you Omnidragon and Aerena), I have not lost hope. I will continue to write.  
  
* * *  
  
Sari found herself in a place of utter and complete darkness. She could see herself clearly, but everything around her was black. She walked, but could not tell if she was moving. The air was thick, and smelled like burnt flesh.  
  
"Is anyone here?" Sari called into the nothingness, "Where am I?"   
  
In answer to her voice, a torrent of shrieking voices enveloped her. The sound was immense, beating her, crushing her. She tried to scream over them, and she did until her voice was raw, but the combined screeches drowned her out. She fell to her knees, holding her ears, and wept. As suddenly as they started, they diminished to nothing. For a minute, she thought she had gone deaf. Then she heard the beating of her heart and laboured breathing, and she knew it couldn't be true.  
  
"HUMAN CHILD!" A bellowing voice roared, knocking her backwards. It was made up of all the screaming voices, but while they had been incomprehensible, this was easy to understand. The volume was the same though.  
  
"HUMAN CHILD!" It repeated. Sari realized it would not continue until she answered.  
  
"Yes?" She replied in a meek voice. This voice was not friendly, in fact it radiated hate and pain.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" The voice demanded.  
  
"I don't know, I suppose you brought me here," Sari responded, confused, "Didn't you?"  
  
"I CAN FEEL YOU, BUT I CANNOT FIND YOU! YOU ARE NOT ONE OF MINE, YET I CAN STILL FEEL YOU!"  
  
"What do you mean by one of yours?"Sari asked, "What are you?"  
  
"I AM DARKNESS, EVIL, DISEASE! I AM ALL YOU HUMANS FEAR AND HATE! YET YOU, HUMAN CHILD, HAVE FOUND ME! I WILL SWEEP ACROSS THE DESERT AND DESTROY YOUR PEOPLE! BUT YOU WILL NOT BE THERE TO SEE!" The blackness around her grew, touching her skin. She struggled, but could not escape. The darkness crawled across her body, up her legs and arms, onto her throat, as cold as ice, as death. She could not breath as it went into her mouth and nostrils. It was suffocating her, and she could not fight it. Choking and squelching, her eyes drifting in and out of focus, she saw her life. Playing with Sean as a toddler, trying hard at school, crying when her old cat was killed, when her grandma died.   
  
All of a sudden, a bright light pierced the dark. Sari felt the weight lifted from her, and her mind cleared slightly. She felt herself being lifted away from the darkness, towards the light, and then nothing.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Sari awoke, but this time there were no birds singing, nor was the smell of breakfast in the air. It felt cooler than it had that morning, and it was darker. She turned in her bed to look out the open window. The sun was setting, and the sky was pinkish-purple. Soa, she thought, When we left for the festival, it wasn't even noon! Now it looks like late evening. She sat up. It was then she noticed Dart sitting on the same chair Sean had been that morning.  
  
"Where's Sean?" Her voice was rough and raspy. For a moment she couldn't remember why, then the dream came back to her, the shrieking voices, her trying to scream over them and failing. Was it real?  
  
"Oh, your awake. You had us all worried for a while there. When you fainted, I suggested that I could help you, but your brother would have none of it."  
  
He sounded irritated.  
  
Sari felt relieved. Even though she was pretty sure Dart was an okay guy, she still felt weird about him, "Where is Sean now?"  
  
"He went to get your father. He should be back any minute now. But, while he's gone, I need to discuss something with you. It's about-" Just then Sean walked in. He saw Dart first, and didn't look to happy about it, then he noticed Sari was up, and his face instantly brightened. He ran over and hugged her firmly.  
  
"I was so worried. I thought I told you not to do that to me anymore!"  
  
"Sean, I'm really glad to see you, but we need to talk," she glanced at Dart, "alone." Sean understood instantly, and stood up. He walked over to Dart and stood face to face with him. Sari could almost see the angry sparks between them, but couldn't understand why.  
  
"If you don't mind, Sir Dart," Sean said, none too kindly, "my sister and I have to discuss an issue that is private and has nothing to do with you. So, would you be so kind as to leave."  
  
Dart looked at Sari, and at her nod, he reluctantly left the room.  
  
"Why are you two so angry at each other?" Sari asked Sean, "Before this, you were worshipping the ground he walked on, but now, well, it seems you would like him to drop-dead or something."   
  
"I do Sari, I do..." he growled at the closed door. He looked back at his patiently waiting sister, "Oh fine. I'll tell you. When you fainted, he was concerned for a while, at least for a hour or so. Then he said that he was short on time and that if he brought you with him, they would just make it in time. That so called hero was just going to take you away from your family and not even allow you to say goodbye!"  
  
"Well I wasn't going to let him. I said he had no right to do this. Dart said that the sake of the world was on the line. So I said (and I think I might have gone a little overboard on this) screw the goddamn world, your my sister, and the creator only knows what I'll do to protect you." Sean calmed down a little, "So, me and him came up with a deal. He can't take you until you get an appropriate time to say good bye to your family."  
  
"Sean, thank you for that. I know I should be feeling happy, but I'm not. I think I met the evil, and it nearly killed me."  
  
"In the dream, right?" Sean said, looking worried.  
  
"Yes, but I think that if it killed me there, I would die here. I don't know why it couldn't, maybe it isn't strong enough, I just don't know. What I do know is that Dart wants me to come with him to lead a group of strangers and destroy it. And I don't even know why he needs me specifically. Plus, I have to say goodbye to you, mom, dad, and I don't know if I'll ever see you again."  
  
"Then why don't you turn him down? Dart can't make you go with him." Sean asked.  
  
"He seems to think I'm the only one who can do it, for reasons completely unknown to me. And if he's right... I'll be letting the whole world down. And I can't do that Sean, no matter how scared I am." She walked over to the window and spoke in a very quiet voice, "I just wish I was someone else."  
  
"Well, there's one person you won't have to say goodbye to," Sean declared.   
  
"Who?" Sari turned to her brother.  
  
"Me of course. There's no way I'm letting you go on this alone. You'll get into way too much trouble on your own!" He looked her in the eye, and she could tell he was completely serious.  
  
"But Sean-"  
  
"No Sari, listen. If your going to die on this, I'd rather be there protecting you than waiting here for the bad news." He took her hand, "Even if it means I have to die too."  
  
Sari looked at his hand in hers, than at his face. So much like her own, but she could tell he wasn't a boy anymore, "Thank you, Sean, I could never get through this without you."   
  
"Yeah. Besides, I'd pay anything to see the look on Dart's face when we tell him that I'm coming along for the ride!"  
  
* * *  
  
Yay! Now wasn't that sweet! Oh, just to tell anyone, when Sean said "and the creator only knows..." I meant Soa. You know "and the lord only knows..." means God. Soa is their god and the creator of endiness, so yeah. I'm making Dart a bad guy and really didn't mean to at the beginning of this fic, but it kind of turned out that way and I like it. Okay, next chappy, they finally start on their adventure! 


	6. Chapter 5: Home is Where the Heart is

Prophecy:  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own lod and I never will (sniff).   
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The next morning Dart had explained to Sari and Sean's parents about the urgency of the situation, and the need for Sari to come. At first they had been reluctant, but, both being practical adults, they soon decided they had little choice in the matter. Sari couldn't help but wish they would refuse to let her go, but she knew it would only cause trouble  
  
  
  
Shortly after that, while the dragoon and the teens were on their way to rent horses, Dart was filled in on the other small change in plans.  
  
"I'm going with you and Sari to Ulara." Sean said evenly.  
  
Dart, who had been walking in front of them, stopped suddenly, causing Sari and Sean to run into him. He turned slowly around and looked at Sean, "What did you say?"  
  
"I'm going with you and Sari." Sean repeated.  
  
Dart stared at him, then looked at Sari, an amused smile playing his lips. He thinks it's a joke, Sari realized angrily.  
  
"Sean is quite serious, Sir Dart, and frankly, I think he should." She crossed her arms, trying to emphasize her decision. Unfortunately, being nearly a foot and a half shorter than the dragoon, this didn't work very well. Dart made a rude noise, no longer smiling. He turned around, walking faster this time, so that the two of them had to jog to keep up with him, "Hello, didn't you hear me? I said I want Sean to come with us!"  
  
"There is no way," Dart uttered as he walked, "I am taking some boy who doesn't even look like he's been in a fight before, let alone held a sword, on a journey this dangerous and important!"  
  
"If I don't go, Sari isn't going." Sean stated stubbornly.  
  
"You look here!" Dart was angry now. Turning around, he stuck his finger in Sean's face, "You are not coming. It's too dangerous!"  
  
Sean pushed the finger away, "Oh, so it's okay for Sari to be in danger."  
  
"No, but I can protect her. I can't protect you! The first battle we get into, you'll probably get seriously injured, or worse!"  
  
"I'm willing to take that chance." Sean looked Dart in the eye.  
  
"You've got to be kidding! Sari, you can't be seriously thinking about letting him come." He turned to her. Sari knew he was weakening, knew he couldn't win a contest of wits with too very stubborn teenagers.  
  
"I believe it will be very difficult and perilous, but Sean can take care of himself. Trust me, I'm his sister." She smiled sweetly, showing him she was completely confident, even though she wasn't.  
  
Dart sighed, giving in "You're both very foolish, but if you're willing to taking this chance, then I'm not going to stop you." He turned and they walked the rest of the way to the stables.  
  
When they walked in, Sari breathed in the rich smell of hay. She loved this smell, and she loved horses. But even having two things she loved couldn't take away the nagging feeling of dread she had at the back of her mind. I could die, she thought, Sean could die and it's my fault he's here. She was so deep in thought she jumped when Dart spoke to her.   
  
"What about this one?" He asked, turning to her. She looked up to see a very beautiful ginger coloured mare. The horse was medium sized with dainty hooves and gentle eyes.   
  
"She's perfect." Sari whispered, and while Dart went over to decide a price, she went up and brushed her hand along her new horse's neck, trying to push out the thought that even this beautiful animal might die.   
  
"What are you going to call her?" Dart had come back from talking with the rancher.  
  
"Call her?"  
  
"Yeah Sari, it's bad luck not to name a horse when you get one." Sean added.  
  
"I think I'll call her Charm." She glanced at the horse. Charm wickered softly, and Sari took that as an approval.  
  
"Alright then, I'll take that one over there," Sean said, pointing to a very tall roan gelding with large hooves and intelligent eyes, "And I already thought of a name. Zephyr." He smiled. Dart walked over to seal the deal.  
  
"I guess now that we have rides, there's nothing stopping us from leaving," Sari whispered when she and Sean were alone.  
  
"Are you afraid?" Sean asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So am I." He took her hand in his and held it tightly.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
They had decided to leave at dawn, so they wouldn't attract that much attention. As Dart waited outside, Sari and Sean got ready to go. Sean's father gestured for him to come over while the women were getting everything together.  
  
"What is it Dad?" Sean asked as his father led him into their parent's bedroom.  
  
"There's something I want to give you before you go." He reached under the bed and out a very long case. He unlatched the lid and opened it.   
  
"Dad, what is that!" Sean gasped as he looked at the most beautiful, and deadliest, object he had ever seen. Two oppositely curved blades were joined together by a shaft painted a dark green with gold runes in a language Sean couldn't understand. In fact the runes seemed to change even as he looked at them.  
  
"It was your grandfather's. You remember he was a warrior, don't you. This was his swallow, a very powerful and rare weapon. See the runes? They are spells that make this weapon strong, light, ageless and invincible. This swallow can cut through pretty much anything, be as light as a feather for travel, will not break or dull, the paint will never come off and the metal will not rust. This swallow is the reason your grandfather lived through his glory days."  
  
"Dad, I can't take this, it means a lot to you." Sean declined.  
  
"Well, it doesn't really. Sure it's the only thing I've got left of your grandfather, but I would never use it. I'm not a fighter. But your going to have to learn, if this journey is going to be half as treacherous as I think it will be. You are going to fight, whether you want to or not, for yourself or for your sister. Now take it." He held the swallow out to his son. Sean hesitated for a second, then reluctantly took the weapon.  
  
Sari saw Sean walk out holding the swallow and discovered she would need some kind of weapon too. Looking quickly around, her eyes fell on the knife rack. Walking over to it, she pulled out the biggest, sharpest knife she could find, and stuck it in her belt. She prayed she wouldn't have to use it.  
  
* * *   
  
As Dart loaded the horses up, the family said their goodbyes. Their mother was crying and there was no calming her. She hugged both of her children and wouldn't let them go until her husband intervened, and separated them. He too hugged them, but swiftly, for if he held them any longer, he too would cry. They both wondered if they would ever see Sari and Sean again alive.  
  
Sari on Charm, Sean on Zephyr, and Dart on his black stallion, Storm, with a month's supply of food and other necessities with them, started off at a gallop, down the cobbled streets of Fletz, and into the farmland and countryside of Tiberoa. Sari turned her head to look back at the city in which she had spent her whole life, sparkling in the rising sun.   
  
* * *   
  
They spent the whole day riding, stopping only to eat. At these times, Dart told them they would ride straight to the Death Frontier, leaving their horses at one of the small villages on the edge of the desert, then making their way to Ulara.  
  
  
  
Sean didn't think this was a very good idea, "Why are we doing that? It's stupid! We should be going to Donau, taking the ship to Mille Seseau, and then going into the Frontier. It's safer that way!" He declared.  
  
Dart gave him a withering look, "We are supposed to hurry. The way you described would take twice as long as my way, and that is time we don't have. About the danger, yes, there are dangerous monsters here and in the Frontier, but I am a Dragoon, and nothing we'll meet from here to Ulara can stand up to me." Sari noticed he wasn't trying to brag, he was just stating facts. How strong is he, she thought.   
  
That night, Sari woke to the sound of movement in the forest. The fire was down and there was little light, but she could just make out the horses struggling against their ties, trying to get away from whatever was coming. Suddenly, with a crash, the creature jumped out of the brush, and Sari could see it. A ten foot maggot with a gaping mouth, crab-like arms, centipede legs and writhing tentacles, it moved towards the horses. Sari saw her beloved Charm was the closest to the monster, and she did the only thing she could. She screamed. Long and loud, hoping it would wake up Sean and Dart, and grabbed her puny kitchen knife from her belt. Sari ran toward the monster, just as the last of the fire went out.   
  
She was in complete darkness for about two seconds but it was enough. All of a sudden, there was another light, brighter than ten fires, and she could see the monster clearly. It was only two feet from Charm now, but it's attention was on her instead of it's meal. Either it was the speed of her charge or the light that was starting to fade, but it backed up a step. Sari was about to attack, but there was a hand on her arm. Sean and Dart had come up beside her and were ready to fight. Sari realized the light had come from Dart's dragoon stone. The two of them with her, they started the fight.  
  
Dart was first running up and sliced off one of the whip-like tentacles. Sean attacked one of the arms with his swallow in a downward slash. They were trying to reach the head, but the tentacles were to numerous. Sari ran around to the back and attacked the legs with her knife. She knew she wouldn't be much help at the front. The monster, noticing her pathetic attempts, must have realized she was the weakest and in an outburst of energy, used all of it's tentacles in unison and knocked Sean into a tree where he fell unconscious, and knocked Dart into the forest. It turned on her, and Sari tried to run, but one of the tentacles grabbed her ankles and she was lifted up into the air. The monster held her above it's revolving sets of teeth, preparing to drop her in, when there was another flash of light. This time though, it wasn't white, but a bright red, red as blood. A comet shot out of the forest, followed by another, and another, each hitting the monsters tentacles. The one that was holding Sari got hit and she fell to the ground.  
  
She looked up just in time to see blur of fire fly from the forest straight at the monster. From what she saw, the blur flew right by the monster and stopped. The monster looked slightly surprised, if worms can look surprised, and the head slipped from the neck and landed right beside Sari. A second later the body fell on the other side of her. Purple blood oozed out of the wound, spreading on the ground. Sari stood up so fast she got a head rush, but she still ran from the carcass a least five feet until she fell to her knees and lost her supper on the ground. When she had finished, she turned to see the flame float down and land on the ground. There was another bright light and she had to look away, but when she looked back Dart was standing there.  
  
"Next time, until you learn how to fight, maybe you should stand back and let us take the monsters." Dart said coldly, staring at her. Sari looked at the ground and nodded sheepishly, "Go to bed, I'll take care of your brother."  
  
Sari stood up and walked back to her bed. Laying down, she decided that telling Dart he looked cool like that wouldn't be very wise. From the way he talked to her, she was even afraid to thank him for saving her life. She started crying and couldn't stop. She hated this whole situation and she wanted to be home so she could talk to her parents about it. Eventually she cried herself to sleep.  
  
* * *   
  
Well that was really long. There's my action scene, I don't really know how good it was so please tell me. Those little villages I mentioned are going to be made up, because I don't think there are any little villages in the actual game. Hope you liked it. 


End file.
